


L8r Sk8rboi

by SinisterSound



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: (Yeosang loves Wooyoung too), I am so soft for these bois, It’s just innocent high schoolers in love, Kissing, M/M, Sk8rboi!AU, Soft and in love, Wooyoung is a trouble child, Wooyoung loves Yeosang, Yeosang does his homework, Yeosang is a shy baby and Wooyoung loves it, Yeosang loves skating, napping together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinisterSound/pseuds/SinisterSound
Summary: Yeosang skates.Wooyoung watches.They’re both a little in love.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 19
Kudos: 945





	L8r Sk8rboi

**Author's Note:**

> The first of my shorter works!  
> In these series of shorter works, I’ve been trying to attempt a bit of a different writing style (not sure if I succeeded, but it was fun anyway!) 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this little fluff~ I’m sorry for not writing Woosang so often ㅠㅠ I missed them~  
> Enjoy guys, and please let me know what you think! (I’m always nervous about posting fluffier works~)  
> Have an amazing day!!  
> -SS

Wooyoung went to the skatepark every weekend at 4PM sharp. 

Wooyoung didn’t skate. He could put one foot on a board and already be breaking his wrist before he even pushed off. Any attempt to put him on wheels had ended in disaster and injury of the most horrific variety. 

(The final straw of which included a cat, a jar of peanut butter, and an ambulance ride.) 

But still, Wooyoung left his house at 3:32 PM each weekend, a lunchbox in hand and his phone in the other as he walked with his earbuds in- blaring whatever music he had deigned good enough to listen to. 

Like clockwork, he would walk down the streets- passing two different bread shops on the way. He would hesitate at each one- trying to decide whether or not to go in. He only ever went in if he had extra leftovers from his allowance, which was only once in a blue moon. 

So, he kept walking before people started bumping into him, one hand in his jacket pocket. 

If he walked consistently enough, the last three crosswalk signals would all be green, and he would be at the skatepark in no time. 

Being the weekend, it was always crowded- kids and teenagers yelling and whooping as they practically threw themselves into the air or slid across the ground at dangerous speeds. There were two separate parks- the kid park and the teenager park. 

The day they had graduated to the teenager park had been a big moment for them. 

Wooyoung entered, seeing moms sitting on benches and watching their kids, and then went through the gate into the teenager park with the bigger ramps and way-too-high rails for them to slide on. 

Wooyoung thought the whole place was a stupid death trap, but his friends always said he was just shitty and bitter. 

Wooyoung would walk around the park, searching the faces of the skaters, but not making eye contact because skaters were notorious for trying to set bets against poor bystanders. 

He walked until he saw a familiar face, and he would grin as he found a bench or grassy spot to sit and wait at- his lunchbox set firmly beside him and his music still playing. 

Yeosang had been Wooyoung’s best friend since they were 10. And his boyfriend since they were 15. And since the first day they knew each other, Yeosang had been the quiet one and Wooyoung was the loudmouth. 

Wooyoung was the one making teachers glare as he talked the entire time in the back of class. Wooyoung was the one getting detention for throwing spitballs. Wooyoung was the one going up to random teenagers and befriending them for no reason other than he could. 

And Yeosang was always there with Wooyoung. Hissing at him to stop talking, wincing when he saw a spitball fly and knowing what it would mean, practically clinging to Wooyoung’s side when anyone outside of their immediate friend group was present. 

Yeosang was the one who couldn’t take it when teachers scolded him. He hardly spoke at all, much less in the middle of class. He kept his head down and didn’t cause trouble. 

Yeosang had seven friends in total, and he was determined not to make a single friend more. 

For years now, he had succeeded in doing just that. 

But at the skatepark… this was the one time Yeosang was confident and in his element. 

You wouldn’t look at his quiet, bent up, nerdy little body and think he could fucking  _ shred  _ a rail, but he could. 

And Wooyoung was fucking  _ giddy  _ everytime he did. 

Wooyoung didn’t know much about skateboarding- he thought everything looked cool. But he knew that the other kids at the park would talk about how good Yeosang was, so it wasn’t just Wooyoung being biased. 

Yeosang would go racing up a halfpipe and grab the ground as he flipped himself back over, slamming his wheels back on the ground and tearing back across the pipe. 

He would just…  _ jump _ and his board would follow like it was glued to him as he raced along pipes that were nearly above his waist. 

And he did it with confidence and glee. 

Yeosang liked studying and books, but he also liked  _ tearing  _ his wheels apart as he tore across the cement like it was nothing. 

Every weekend, Yeosang spent both days off of school at the skatepark- never having time during school days with all his homework that he did on time, like a nerd. 

He would spend most of his day there, and Wooyoung would meet him there at 4PM sharp when his mom would finally let him go after he finished his homework (which he did not do during the week, like a nerd) and cleaned his chores (which he always let pile up anyway). 

He would pack two sandwiches, two bottled smoothies, and two cookies (he would sneak a third if his mom wasn’t in the room, and those were always the days he got extra kisses, so he did that a lot more often than he used to). 

So, Wooyoung sat, knowing that once Yeosang realized he was there, he would come over. Wooyoung wasn’t in a rush (not too big of one) and just sat back in the grass and watched Yeosang practically sit on his board as he raced up the pipe- 

He could tell the exact moment Yeosang’s eyes saw Wooyoung- his blur of an expression twisting into a bright smile as he skated up the side of the pipe before twisting and coming back down. 

He rolled off to the side as Wooyoung sat up, grinning as he dispersed his momentum and rolled to the end of the rink- popping his board up and catching it as he jogged over, grinning. 

Three whole years, and Wooyoung was still weak in the knees as he stood up. 

Yeosang hugged him quickly- nothing more than a quick slamming of their chests before pulling away, breathing heavily. 

He was soaked in sweat, as usual, and Wooyoung appreciated the brevity of the embrace. 

“Did you almost get hit by a car again?” Yeosang questioned, flopping down on the grass and snagging the water bottle from the side of the lunchbox. 

He downed about half of it at once, Wooyoung smirking as he sat down as well. “No, I did not,” Wooyoung said primly. “Did you eat shit on the half bubble thing again?” 

Yeosang continued to chug the water as he lifted his free arm- showing off a very violent and thick scrape on his forearm. 

“Yeosang!” he practically screeched, snatching the bottle away from him, making him choke. 

Wooyoung took his arm and twisted it over, making Yeosang wince as his wound stung. Well, he was about to be a lot more uncomfortable. 

Wooyoung dumped the remaining water on the large scrape angrily as Yeosang yelped and whined that it hurt. 

“You should have worn elbow pads then,” Wooyoung said petulantly as he grabbed the napkins from their lunchbox. “Or a long sleeve shirt instead of a fucking t-shirt.” 

Wooyoung was used to Yeosang wearing a million different bruises and scrapes. 

Hell, the first time Wooyoung met Yeosang was because he had fallen off the monkey bars and Wooyoung held his hand until he stopped crying and they found his mom on a picnic bench on the other side of the park. 

Wooyoung didn’t think he had ever seen Yeosang without some sort of memory of his choice of reckless sports. He was used to it by now. 

But that didn’t mean he didn’t scold the hell out of Yeosang for just trying to brush them off. 

“You know I don’t usually fall,” Yeosang muttered, wincing as Wooyoung wiped away the blood and dirt. Yeosang would have to clean it fully later. “There was just a dip in the wall I don’t usually hit.” 

“Your mom’s gonna kill you,” Wooyoung huffed, pushing his arm away. 

“Not if you give me your jacket and let me cover it for now…” Yeosang trailed off, smiling angelically. 

And it would have been completely and utterly ineffective. 

If Yeosang wasn’t so fucking angelic anyway. 

Really, Wooyoung was beginning to understand why the others called him whipped when it came to moments like this. It wasn’t his fault his heart fucking melted whenever Yeosang smiled. 

(And it wasn’t like he was alone in that, anyway. Seonghwa caved before Yeosang even  _ got around  _ to smiling, so Wooyoung was still less whipped for his boyfriend than their eldest friend was.) 

But he still groaned, shrugging off his light windbreaker and shoving it over at him. “You still haven’t returned my hoodie from math class last week,” Wooyoung muttered as Yeosang beamed and shrugged it on quickly. 

“And you’ll never see it again,” Yeosang assured him as he grabbed a sandwich. “It’s now in my pile.” 

Wooyoung glared. “I fucking liked that hoodie- it was from the concert we went to!” He grabbed his sandwich with a pout. 

“You shouldn’t have given it to me, then,” Yeosang said, still riding the high and energy of boarding to be quiet. 

Wooyoung took a vicious bite before straightening. “If you give me back my hoodie, I’ll give you back your pillow.” 

Yeosang paused, glancing over in interest. “Will you wash it, or will you give it to me smelling like you?”

“Are you gonna wash my hoodie?” Wooyoung challenged. “Or will it smell like you?”

Yeosang narrowed his eyes. “I’m not washing it.” 

“Me neither,” Wooyoung said firmly. 

“Good,” Yeosang decided, turning back and taking a bite. 

“Then it’s decided,” Wooyoung agreed, cracking open a bottle of smoothie. 

They were both teenagers and boys, so they were silent while they ate as if they weren’t about to eat dinner soon. 

When they put their trash back in the lunchbox, they both leaned back on their hands for a moment before falling back onto the grass. 

Yeosang groaned. “My arm hurts,” he murmured, rubbing at his most recent wound. 

Wooyoung half-turned towards him, pouting mockingly. “Do I need to kiss it better?” he asked in a childish voice. 

Yeosang was already extending his arm out, expression completely sober and serious. 

Wooyoung stared at it a moment, about to snap something sarcastic, but he sighed, grabbing Yeosang’s arm and kissing the jacket over his injury. 

“You big baby,” Wooyoung muttered as Yeosang took his arm back. 

“Stop suggesting you kiss it, then.” 

“I only do it because you won’t let me kiss you for real out here.” 

Yeosang’s face immediately flushed red as he glared at Wooyoung- as if daring him to try and sneak a kiss, like he usually did. 

Wooyoung had never kissed Yeosang in any public space, save for those kisses he stole by pinning or trapping the other boy. 

His hesitancy with public places had nothing to do with the fact they were both boys or the fact they were dating. It was solely and only contributed to the fact that Yeosang, when placed under  _ any _ sort of public attention, melted into a pile of red goo. 

And though it had only been admitted in the very sanctity of weekend sleepovers, Wooyoung knew that Yeosang didn’t  _ actually _ hate the kissing part- but he would fight it everytime. 

Like getting tickled and not being able to stop yourself from kicking the person in the nose, even if there wasn’t anything wrong. 

Half of Yeosang’s red face would be embarrassment at doing any sort of activity in public, and the other half would be cut-off squeals as he pleaded for Wooyoung to stop through breathless laughter. 

Wooyoung looked offended. “I would never kiss you without your consent- Who do you take me for, a ruffian?”

“I’ll kill you,” Yeosang whispered as he covered his own burning face. 

Wooyoung had to physically bite his tongue not to burst into giddy laughter as he rolled closer to Yeosang until he was hovering over him. 

When Yeosang finally lowered his hands, he immediately shrieked and tried to cover his face again. 

“Woo-” 

“What?” Wooyoung asked, grinning. “I’m not doing anything.” 

“We’re at a family-friendly park!” Yeosang hissed desperately, his flush reaching all the way to his ears. “Stop it- Get off before some mom calls the police!” 

“We’re not doing anything,” Wooyoung assured him, smiling only growing wider as his heart turned to mush again. “I’m just laying here.” 

“ _ Wooyoung _ ,” Yeosang warned, a hand shoving at his chest at this less-than-normal-and-therefore-unacceptable behavior. 

“Meanie,” Wooyoung huffed, rolling back over onto the grass and sitting up. “Well, fine. If you won’t be nice to me, we might as well go home.” 

He stood, nose in the air, and Yeosang stood, a little breathless as he fanned his cheeks furiously. “Fine,” he agreed weakly. “Before you get us arrested for scarring children.” 

Wooyoung grabbed their lunchbox, and Yeosang grabbed his board as they exited the park. No sooner than they were out did Yeosang drop his board once more and stand on it- gliding skillfully alongside Wooyoung who walked. 

“I can’t believe this,” Wooyoung muttered to himself, shaking his head. “And after I risked life and limb to get you an extra cookie.” 

“It was oatmeal raisin.” 

“I was in a hurry!” Wooyoung fought, glaring. “And you snubbed me! You acted as if you wanted me  _ dead _ !” 

Yeosang rolled his eyes. “You’re going to get us arrested.” 

“Just because I’m not a nerd doesn’t mean I’m getting arrested.” 

“I’m not a nerd,” Yeosang said firmly. “I’m an academic. A scholar.” 

“A nerd.” 

“Wooyoung, so help me-” 

Wooyoung suddenly sat down in the middle of the sidewalk. Yeosang turned his board sideways quickly, looking back alarmed for a moment, thinking he had fallen. 

But Wooyoung simply sat cross legged in the middle of the sidewalk, his arms crossed and his glare upset. 

“Woo- What are you doing?” Yeosang demanded, glancing around quickly. “Get up- you’re blocking the sidewalk.” 

“You rejected me,” Wooyoung said dramatically. “And I’m not moving until you kiss me.” 

Yeosang’s face flushed again in indignation. “I’m not kissing you out here, Wooyoung,” He hissed, getting off his board and walking over. “Come on, stop creating a scene-” 

“I’m not creating a scene,” Wooyoung fought. “I’m sitting calmly. Do you want me to cause a scene? Cause I’ll yell-” 

“Get up,” Yeosang hissed, grabbing his arm and pulling, but Wooyoung sat fast. “Wooyoung, stop being a little bitch-” he hissed. 

“There’s nothing wrong with sitting on the sidewalk- they can’t arrest us, Yeosang.” 

“It’s- You’re doing weird stuff, you’re gonna get in trouble!”

“That’s not how it works,” Wooyoung chuckled. 

Yeosang looked around frantically. “Wooyoung, come on-” 

“Kiss me.” 

“I’ll kiss you when we get to my place,” Yeosang promised, tugging harder. “Just get up-” 

“Kiss me, or I’ll start yelling at the people walking by,” Wooyoung threatened, his lips twitching at Yeosang’s distressed whine as he glanced around once more. “I’ll do it, don’t test-” 

Yeosang suddenly tugged Wooyoung forward, giving him a quick peck on the lips that was soft and warm, even being so brief- 

He was gone, practically tearing Wooyoung’s arm out of socket as he hid his face frantically. “There, I did it,” he burst, “Now get up, come on- Stop being weird-” 

Wooyoung stood, grinning like a madman as Yeosang hauled him away from the spot, snatching up his board as he dragged Wooyoung along, head bowed low and every inch of visible skin flushed red with embarrassment and indignation. 

“Fucking asshole,” Yeosang muttered frantically. “I’ll kill you, I swear, you asshole, you dick, you  _ douche- _ ” 

“Actually, profuse swearing in public  _ is  _ something that can get you arrested,” Wooyoung said sagely as they arrived outside of Yeosang’s apartment building. 

Yeosang whipped around, annoyance taking over embarrassment- 

Wooyoung kissed the corner of his mouth smoothly, making him sputter, and Wooyoung grinned as he dragged Yeosang up the steps and inside the apartment building. They practically ran inside of Yeosang’s apartment- Yeosang, to avoid the embarrassment, and Wooyoung, to do this- 

No sooner than the door was slammed shut was Wooyoung whipping around and kissing Yeosang properly. 

Yeosang’s board clattered from his hands (and yes, kissing Wooyoung was proudly the only thing that would ever make him do that) as he grabbed Wooyoung’s waist shakily. 

Both of Yeosang’s parents would be out until later (Saturday was their day to work late, since they knew Wooyoung was often there to keep Yeosang company). 

Wooyoung pulled away quickly, grinning. “See? You can kiss me in public. It’s not that hard.” 

“When I vomit, it’s going on you,” Yeosang said breathlessly, his flush beginning to fade as he still held onto Wooyoung’s hips firmly. “And I’m going to kill you and then eat you.” 

“Ew,” Wooyoung laughed. “I’d rather eat something else.” 

“ _ Wooyoung! _ ”

“I meant pizza!” Wooyoung snapped back, and now it was his turn to feel his face heat. “Jesus, Yeosang, what the fuck-” 

“You’re the one who said it like that!”

“I just said eating a person was gross!”

“But you said it like an innuendo!”

“I just want pizza, Yeosang!” 

Yeosang shoved him in the chest before pulling him back closer, annoyed and glaring even as he visibly debated whether or not to kiss Wooyoung again. 

Wooyoung waited. 

Eventually, Yeosang sighed, leaning forward and kissing his lips gently, Wooyoung’s eyes falling closed- 

Yeosang was always warm. Which was weird, because his hands were always cold. 

Speaking of. 

Wooyoung screamed bloody murder when Yeosang’s hands slipped beneath his shirt for no other purpose than to whisper, “ _ Cold hands,”  _ against his lips. 

Yeosang was already racing towards his bedroom as Wooyoung chased after him, grabbing a couch pillow as he went. 

When Wooyoung and Yeosang were first learning to be friends, Wooyoung told Yeosang he would protect him from all the kids who made fun of him for being quiet. 

And once they were used to each other, Wooyoung would have to pinch Yeosang’s lips together to tell him to shut up and listen for goddamn once, Jesus Christ, dude. 

(Wooyoung still had a detention on his record for biting a kid in the fifth grade for calling Yeosang a mute nerd.) 

When Yeosang started getting interested in skateboarding, Wooyoung had immediately demanded to try, too- because everyone knew that when it came to physical stuff, Wooyoung was usually just as good, if not better than Yeosang. 

Wooyoung ate shit for five hours before Yeosang finally begged him to stop before he peed himself laughing. 

Wooyoung continued to eat shit over the next five weeks as he tried to gain some control over the basics. At first, just to spite Yeosang, and then, just to be able to say he knew about something Yeosang was finally passionate about. 

Yeosang would hold onto him- Wooyoung wobbling like a newborn calf as he clung helplessly, threatening Yeosang with every horrible thing if he let go. 

Yeosang always let go, after some time, and Wooyoung always immediately tasted gravel. 

Wooyoung would finally feel too bruised to move, and would just watch Yeosang carefully try out new moves he had seen some of the older kids do. 

And Wooyoung would smile when Yeosang landed without wobbling, searching for Wooyoung’s eyes as he beamed with pride. 

Wooyoung continued to try and skate with Yeosang. 

But after six months and the final accident that convinced them Wooyoung was hopeless, Yeosang just patted Wooyoung’s cast and thanked him for trying. “You don’t have to be good at everything,” Yeosang assured him. 

And it wasn’t until that moment that Wooyoung realized he didn’t need to be better than Yeosang at this. Or be just as good. Or prove that he could do it too. 

Because this was the one thing Yeosang loved enough to want to be good at. 

Wooyoung could let him have this without trying to shove his way in, too. 

When Yeosang finally gained enough confidence to join a skating competition when they were fifteen, things changed between them when they found out Yeosang won second place, and Wooyoung had never seen him smile quite like he did that day. 

Yeosang practically leapt into Wooyoung’s arms with the medal around his neck, both of them practically screaming in each other’s ears as their parents rushed over with their little signs. 

And actually, the first time he and Yeosang kissed in public was when Yeosang won second place at his first competition, and he kissed Wooyoung full on the mouth in front of both their parents. 

Wooyoung, to this day, could not tell you what he did or what they said, but suddenly he and Yeosang had been holding hands and being together for three years and it was better than anything Wooyoung had ever imagined. 

Nothing had really changed since they were friends. It just meant that when they were arguing, sometimes Yeosang kissed him to shut him up. And sometimes when Yeosang was too busy being a good kid to pay attention to Wooyoung, Wooyoung would have to sit in his lap. 

Just sit in it. Until Yeosang finally put down his homework. 

Yeosang still insisted that Wooyoung try to skate every now and then- holding onto him, letting go, watching him fall, nodding as Wooyoung decided to sit it out, skating circles around anything Wooyoung could hope to accomplish- 

And Wooyoung was happy, for once in his life, to sit down and shut up and watch Yeosang perform like he was on a stage. 

Wooyoung’s pillow made contact with the back of Yeosang’s head, sending him violently onto the mattress of his bed as he leapt on top of him. 

One smothering attempt later, and Yeosang sat on top- flopping on top of Wooyoung with his elbow planted firmly in Wooyoung’s pancreas. 

“I give!” Wooyoung managed around the pressure in his stomach. “Ow- My kidneys-” 

“Your kidneys are in the back,” Yeosang chuckled as he sat up and rolled off. 

“That’s how fucking far you shoved your pointy little elf elbow-” 

Yeosang pecked Wooyoung’s nose. 

And really, it was only fair that Wooyoung make Yeosang’s life hell in public, because Yeosang was the little mischievous one behind closed doors. 

When there were no prying eyes and no one to glance their way?

Yeosang laid down beside Wooyoung, one arm slung across his stomach, and his face buried in Wooyoung’s neck. 

“You’re still sweaty,” Wooyoung whined. “You  _ smell- _ Don’t fall asleep-” 

“I’m tired,” Yeosang murmured into his neck. 

“But you’re gross!” 

“So move me.” 

“.... No.” 

“Then stop complaining.” 

“How about you stop breathing, and then we’ll talk about the plausibility of that, okay?”

Yeosang huffed, nuzzling into Wooyoung’s side, the same warmth he was used to. “Stop talking… ‘m tired.” 

“Your mom’s gonna yell at you for sleeping without taking a shower.” 

“Not if you’re here,” he continued to mumble. 

“Your mom will beat me before she beats you.” 

Yeosang simply hummed, as if he didn’t really care. Wooyoung sighed, but resigned himself to be a napping buddy until his parents got home. 

(He wasn’t… really complaining. This was actually way better than how Wooyoung imagined his day ending: with a smothering or choking attempt.) 

And it was no time at all before Wooyoung stopped putting up a front and rolled onto his side, throwing a leg over Yeosang. 

He whined at the extra weight pressed over him, but Wooyoung hushed him petulantly. “Stop being comfortable, and I’ll stop laying on top of you.” 

“Hmm!” Yeosang huffed into Wooyoung’s collar. 

Wooyoung huffed back, settling in, kissing gently whatever part of Yeosang happened to be available (his jaw) and falling still. 

“You know…” Yeosang began quietly. 

Wooyoung almost replied with a sarcastic statement about going to fuck to sleep, but he didn’t. 

“You know that, like… it’s okay for you to kiss me in public? Like… It’s not that I don’t actually mind, but like… it’s a lot of show… You don’t actually make me uncomfortable…” 

And Wooyoung had to laugh after the serious reassurance, pulling Yeosang tighter against his body with a chuckle. 

“You already told me this,” Wooyoung reminded him. “When we first started.” 

“I know,” Yeosang assured him. “But I just… wanted to make sure you knew it was still true.” 

Only Yeosang could explicitly give permission for something they’d been doing for three years, and still be worried that Wooyoung might misunderstand. 

Wooyoung’s chest did too many things around this boy. 

“First of all,” Wooyoung said quietly, truthfully, “if I even suspected it was actually making you uncomfortable, I wouldn’t be doing it.” 

Yeosang hummed in understanding. 

“And second of all, your mom made you take four years of self-defense classes. If I was making you uncomfortable, I’d expect you to break my wrist. And you haven’t done that yet-” 

“On purpose,” Yeosang reminded him. 

“On purpose,” Wooyoung agreed quickly. “And so, there’s no reason for either of us to be concerned.”

“I’m not concerned,” Yeosang said quickly, quietly. “Are you concerned?”

“Nope.” 

“Good.” 

“Yeah.” 

A silence stretched before they both burst into quiet fits of laughter that they immediately tried to subdue by holding each other tighter, pressing their foreheads together- 

Yeosang’s eyes always shone while he laughed. 

“Yeosang!” Came the sharp call of his mother. “Why is your skateboard in the hall again? Is Wooyoung here? Get him out here! Both of you know better-” 

“Quick,” Wooyoung whispered like the trouble child he was, “pretend to be asleep.” 

They both closed their eyes tightly, smoothing out their breathing and trying not to break into giggles as they heard his mom storm down the hall. Wooyoung’s fingers curled in the hem of Yeosang’s shirt, resting at his hip. 

Yeosang’s door was shoved open quickly, both of them almost holding their breaths. 

“ _ You two-  _ Oh,” his mom said, voice dropping from scolding to soft. “Fine,” she whispered quietly, closing the door once more, quietly. 

Yes. Nothing stopped a parent’s wrath quicker than domestic bliss. 

When Wooyoung’s eyes peeked open, Yeosang was already staring at him- eyes sparkling with mirth and excitement as he laughed quietly. 

“Okay,” he whispered between them lowly. “I’m actually tired, though, so go the fuck to sleep.” 

Wooyoung snickered as their eyes closed. 

And they did sleep. 

Until Yeosang’s mom decided that two hours was enough and woke them both with innocent stuffed animals. 

Domestic bliss could only hold them off for so long. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and please let me know what you thought! It’s super short, but I had fun with it!  
> Until next time!  
> -SS
> 
> My Twitter and CC are @_SinisterSound_ if you want to chat, ask questions, or whatever!! <3


End file.
